Lostorage incited WIXOSS Episode 1
Memories/Front and Back (記憶／裏と表 Kioku / Ura to Hyō) is the first episode of Lostorage incited WIXOSS. The episode first premiered on October 7, 2016. Appearances by order of appearances. Characters * Chinatsu Morikawa * Suzuko Homura * Suzuko's Father * LRIG of the Beginning * Ril * Hanna Mikage * Nanashi * Sou Sumida * Guzuko Cards * Coating Fan * Gawain, War Hawk of the Round Table * Otedama, First Play * Servant Coin Bet Skills Used: * Honest Synopsis Suzuko Homura has moved back to Ikebukuro, the town where she grew up. She's struggling to fit in after her long absence, but hopes that she can see her old friend Chinatsu Morikawa. When she sees the other girls playing the popular card game WIXOSS, she decides to learn to play as well, in hopes that she'll be able to make more friends. But when she takes her deck home, one of the cards starts to speak to her, and it tells her that she's been drawn into a potentially deadly game. (Source: Crunchyroll synopsis) Recap It starts off with a younger Chinatsu and Suzuko running towards a playground.On the bridge of the playground set, Chinatsu tells Suzuko that she'll send letters to her and Suzuko says that she'll do the same. Chinatsu then fishes out two handmade plushies from her bag and gives one to Suzuko. Suzuko asks "What're their names?" Chinatsu then responds "Why don't you name them?" Suzuko names them Ril and Mel. The two then makes the promise to be together forever whilst holding hands.... The scene then switches to an older Suzuko who is gripping Ril whilst riding in a taxi with her father towards their new house.As the taxi is driving, she sees the playground from their memories and tries to point it out to her father, but he is being inattentive focusing on only giving instructions to their driver. Driving around the corner, Suzuko turns around from the back window with a pleased smile on her face. Thinking about how 'I've come back to this town.' the scenes of the city start fritzing like a dysfunctional TV screen. The scene then skips to the movers moving stuff in Suzuko's new home. Suzuko offers to help, but the movers say that it's unnecessary. In her room, Suzuko sets down two pictures, one of her mom and one of her and Chinatsu together. Then scene then skips to Suzuko tying Ril to her school bag; getting ready for school.She goes downstairs to greet her Father, but he's not there; there's only meal money left on the table. Suzuko gets introduced to her class, but her class mostly ignores her and don't even bother to help her find her way to the Science Room. During her Lunch Break, Suzuko sees a group of girls playing WIXOSS.Suzuko develops an interest in it. Later on, as Suzuko is preparing dinner, her father emails her saying that he's gonna be home late, so Suzuko chooses to spend her time reminiscing at the letters that Chinatsu sent her. However, some of the letters are marked "Recipient does not live at this address." The next day, Suzuko goes to Chinatsu's old house and asks the lady there where Chinatsu and her family moved to. However, she doesn't know..It then switches to a memory of Suzuko learning how to turn on the iron bars. Chinatsu is encouraging her and Suzuko becomes able to do it, Back in reality, Suzuko notes how low the bar really was, wondering where Chinatsu is. The scene then switches to Chinatsu working hard at WgDonald's. While she is working she overhears two guys talking about WIXOSS. After work, she heads home. At home, her mother comments on how much she is working, but Chinatsu shrugs it off. However, it is apparent that it is bothering her. As Chinatsu is studying in her room, she looks at the same photo of her and Suzuko. At Suzuko's school, a group of girls are badmouthing her behind her back, it is clear that she is unaccepted at her new school. On her way, Suzuko stops at a card shop and buys a WIXOSS deck. In her room, she picks up an LRIG card with a mysterious girl on it. The girl then opens her eyes and the world begins to change. The girl introduces herself as the LRIG of the Beginning, she then starts registering Suzuko's memories and transports her into the ruins of what appears to be Mayu's white room. In the room, the girl asks Suzuko to name her; Suzuko names her Ril after the doll. The LRIG then transforms into an anthropomorphized version of Ril who explains the rules of Selector Battles and the Coin System. Ril then presents her with 4 cards, Suzuko picks the one that says 1, so she starts off with one coin. The next day at school, Suzuko sees a group of a boys playing WIXOSS. Two girls who spotted her going in to buy a deck asks her to play, but Suzuko refuses, running out of the room. On set of stairs Ril asks Suzuko why she didn't battle them, as they weren't Selectors. However, lacking courage Suzuko states that she won't battle because she's afraid of disappearing, even though Ril states that she can't escape from the battles; as there is a time limit where she must battle before her coin turns completely black otherwise she'll disappear regardless of whether she loses or not. Ril then alerts her to a Selector coming up the staircase. The girl, Hanna challenges Suzuko to a battle, but she refuses running away. At home, Suzuko laments her fate, whilst Ril consoles her. The next day, Suzuko heads to school again from her empty house. On her way, Ril asks her if she really isn't going to battle. Suzuko nods, however Ril tells her to look at her hand. There are 5 coins in Suzuko hand, 4 black and her 1 gold coin is slowly turning black. Ril reminds her about the time limit stating that she only has till about tomorrow morning before she disappears. As she's trembling, shaken by the revelation, a boy, Sou Sumida appears stating how he is a newbie and if she would like to battle him. Suzuko accepts despite not knowing all of the rules yet, In the battlefield, Sou reveals his true self as a Selector who targets newbies to get easy coins. Ril instructs her on her rules of the games, however, despite listening she gets caught up by Sou's taunts and makes mistakes. As the battle goes, it's apparent that Suzuko is at a disadvantage and she starts to lose hope. Sou taunts her saying that he's got an impenetrable Defensive ARTS. However, Ril encourages her by saying the same words that Chinatsu said to her. Suzuko snaps out of it, and as she's pondering her possibilities, Ril tells her to use her coin. Suzuko uses her coin, invoking Ril's skill Honest. Forcing Sou to tell the truth that he has no Defensive ARTS whatsoever, Suzuko tells Ril to attack and Suzuko wins. Upset at losing, Sou storms off vowing payback. As he storms off, Ril congratulates Suzuko on her victory. Suzuko then notes how similar Ril is to Chinatsu. In response, Ril replies that since she was created from Suzuko's memories of Chinatsu, it should be no surprise that she is like her, and if she is like Chinatsu, then it only goes to show how important Chinatsu's existence is to her. Suzuko becomes happy at that thought.The episode then ends with Chinatsu meeting the LRIG of the Beginning. Featured Battle Suzuko Homura vs Sou Sumida - Suzuko Wins. Notes Trivia * It should be interesting to note that Suzuko's introduction and family life is a reverse parallel to Ruko Kominato's. As unlike Ruko who comes from a somewhat loving family (disregarding her mother). Suzuko's family is rather distant as her father spends all of his time working. Gallery Episode 1 - 01.jpg Episode 1 - 02.jpg Episode 1 - 03.jpg Episode 1 - 04.jpg Episode 1 - 05.jpg Links and References * http://www.crunchyroll.com/lostorage-incited-wixoss/episode-1-memories-front-and-back-721833 * http://www.takaratomy.co.jp/products/wixoss/column/play_161014/ Navigation Category:Episodes